


Supportive Advice

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823





	Supportive Advice

Outside the rain trickling, the Drowning Wench was quiet, Y'shtola and Vemmasera were sat at a table, talking together. 

Y'shtola found Vemmasera being a great listener, which made sense for someone with such big ears, she joked to herself.  
The only other people she felt she could converse with and show real interest were Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne.  
She also wanted to help Vemmasera with her crush on Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a, giving her some pointers about dating and their interests.

"I'm curious what you see in Ulleonne if you don't mind me asking, just to get an idea," Y'shtola asked.

Vemmasera took a sip from her drink, seemingly processing the question in her head, then answering.  
"I um...well Ulleonne is gorgeous, her long hair, her eyes are like sapphires, her voice is powerful yet soft, I just...can't help but get warm and fuzzy near her, she's so beautiful..." Vemmasera starts to blush, her eyes closed, imagining Ulleonne, her heart throbbing as she described her.

Y'shtola didn't mind her gushing; she was used to it from Amethyrel'a but still wanted to proceed with the conversation.  
"So um, anything else...?"

Vemmasera kept going on: "She's so smart and strong, she's always been so supportive of me, and the night I first met both of you was that happiest of my life."  
Vemmasera's eyes open, and she starts to blush in embarrassment,  
"I um...I think I went a little overboard, didn't I?"

"It's quite alright, and you're just very...into Ulleonne." Y'shtola laughs to herself, "Amethyrel'a is the same way about Ulleonne and me. For someone who doesn't speak, he's passionate about things he loves. He would go on and on about Ulleonne and me and how amazing we were."

Vemmasera appreciated Y'shtola trying to make her feel better about her feeling for Ulleonne.  
"Amethyrel'a seems to be quite lovely as well; he's super cute, and I want to get to know him as well. I feel like Ulleonne would appreciate that."

"Indeed, I've known him for years, he's a good man, and I think you two would get along well. Funny thing, even as a kid, he would always bury himself in books but grew to become more open when we became friends. However, I wouldn't feel like you need to force a connection with him."

Vemmasera noded, "I understand, I'll try not to impose. I still to be a good friend, if anything. I always felt like I belong around you and Ulleonne, and I don't want to ruin that, I would do anything to make her happy."

"I know you will., when you started working with the circle, she was delighted. Also, I don't think there's anything you need to worry about with Amethyrel'a; like you, he wants Ulleonne to be happy. Gods do I know that's how he would feel." Y'shtola says earnestly.

Vemmasera notices she said her last sentence reflectively and was curious if this situation happened before. "You speak of him so highly, may I ask why?"

Y'shtola answers, "As I mentioned, we're in a relationship.  
We were friends since we met as kids, and when we became teenagers and quickly grew to love each other; it was some of the happiest years of my life. After graduating from Sharlyan, I wanted to pursue more academic and magical studies and join the Circle of Knowing.  
I knew I wouldn't get to spend as much time as I wanted with him.  
He would have been ok with that, but I didn't want him to feel alone.  
I introduced him to Ulleonne, and they fell in love.  
Amethyrel'a and I still adore each other, and it's not unknown for male Miqo'te to have multiple partners. I never felt like Ulleonne overshadowed me, he's such a loving person, and it would have been a surprise if he kept it all to one person.  
He goes out of his way to make others happy, and we're very much lucky to have him, though argue he's more fortunate to have us."

"That's adorable! I guess we can relate in that regard. I feel blessed to be surrounded by so many great people and that I made the right choice coming to Eorzea."

"Indeed, although honestly, I'm surprised you haven't confessed your feelings to Ulleonne before this. She said that she had the same feelings for you but been too busy to act upon them. Although I feel like she was just nervous, which is a surprise for her."

"That's interesting. I'm honestly surprised Ulleonne felt this way about me for so long."

"Indeed, she can be a bit stoic, hiding how she feels unless you know what to look for."

While Y'shtola is talking, she notices Vemmasera silently processing everything Y'shtola told her; she felt validated for her feelings for Ulleonne. 

She noticed that Y'shtola was waiting for her to acknowledge her, starting up to her patiently. Vemmasera's ears perk up in shock, having kept Y'shtola hanging.  
"I'm so sorry! I was just, so um, any advice on how to get with Ulleonne? Er, her likes, dislikes, stuff like that?"

"Well, I think it would be best for you to find that out together, but I think you both could continue to bond over magics. I can't remember if Ulleonne told you about our time together at Sharlyan. She graduated top of her class in each magical specialization and is actually how we first met, having the same mentor. Although the heads at Sharlyan wouldn't let her learn astrological magics because they were worried she would know too much, snobbishly worried an outsider was outdoing what their top students could do. She seemed to enjoy you taking the time to teach her."

"I would love to keep doing that, astrology and star globes are very important to my clan's culture, and I'd love to continue to share that with her and maybe learn what I can from her as well. Also, do you think I should admit my feeling to Ulleonne and go from there?"

Y'sthola thinks for a bit before answering, "Perhaps it would be the best way to do things, but only when you feel you're ready to do so. I've always been a go-to if she needed someone to talk with outside of Amethryrel'a, and I'll always try to be available for you if you needed. I will not say a word on what's discussed between you two unless requested."

"I appreciate that, and I'll take your advice to heart." Vemmasera stretches tiredly and gives a hearty yawn. "I...have much to process and think through. I think I'll head to bed."

Y'shtola nods, and she gives a stretch of her own, "I think I'll head to bed as well."  
The two help clear the table, and afterwards, Vemmasera made her way to the Inn room. Y'shtola noticed Baderon was still around, oddly seeming to try not to attract attention.

Y'shtola walks over to him, "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" She asks, amused. 

Baderon turns around, having been cleaning a glass, meeting her gaze.  
"Aye, I did. It's an old habit of mine from my pirate. I'm sorry if you minded. I heard Amethyrel'a mentioned and couldn't stop listening after that." He responded apologetically.

Y'shtola dismisses his worry, "Not at all, you have a right to know matters that may regard Amethyrel'a."

Baderon's worry seems to leave him, and he gives a warm smile, "It's just lovely to hear he has such a great support network around him. When he left for Sharyan, I had my doubts and fought tooth and nail to make sure they took care of him. I'm glad to see it was a good decision to allow him to go." Baderon's smile looked more reflective yet relieved, but Y'shtola could tell he had some doubts lurking.

"Indeed, I'm just glad I could be there for him. It's never been just us supporting him, he's always done his best to be there for us and help us the best he could, and I would say he's tremendously good at that.  
I guess it's why Ulleonne and I fell in love with him." 

"That's good to hear, although it's not a surprise he would be quite the ladies man like his dear father," He jokes, "But in all seriousness, I am curious how you all met...but I don't want to keep you if you intend to head to bed."

"No, not at all, I enjoy reminiscing," Y'shtola refects, "We met him when Archon Loisoux and Papalymo were giving a tour of Sharlyan and came to the Conjour's wing where my mentor Master Matoya taught. It was a rogue carbuncle that led us to meet funny enough, and afterwards, we became quick friends.  
I'm not sure what drew us to him. Loisoux was trying to find him friends his age, and I gave him that chance. Ulleonne was in more advanced classes and didn't get to see him beyond that one instance.  
Still, I learned sign language, and Amethyrel'a and I would often study together, and dare I say, our happiest memories with him. He's a good man and always been considerate and kind, looking back, maybe it was his charm." Y'shtola jested, "But in all seriousness, I'm glad to have been there for him. He and Ulleonne got together a few years ago when he graduated, and I introduced them to each other."

Baderon looked at her proud, "That's good to hear, not bad for someone raised by a sailor. I'm not the shining example of humanity, especially with my pirate days, but I always wanted him to become the best he could be, as well as being hardworking and respectful."

"I'd say you did well. A lot of what Amethyrel'a is today came from when he was a boy," Y'sthola agrees. Her mood then changes, her ears drop down, she asked something that was bugging her, "Um...if I may ask a question, it's not about Amethyrel'a but..."

Baderon nods.

"The advice I gave to Vemmasera, do you think it was enough? I want her to put the effort in starting her relationship with Ulleonne, it's what I did with Amethyrel'a, and it worked extremely well, but I'm not sure if I should have done more."

Baderon thinks back to the conversation and answers, "I'd say you gave well enough advice, Vemmasera seems to be a smart woman, and I'd say you gave her the encouragement she needed. You already made it clear you'll offer her support if she needs it, and I know you will. You have to have faith that things will go well. There's no shame in letting things take their course either."

Y'shtola's mood lightens, "I believe that it'll go well, they both have mutual feelings for each other, and I know they'll be happy together. I just had a nagging feeling that I should do more."

Baderon understood her plight.  
"When I took charge to raise Amethyrel'a, I knew many had their doubts that an old pirate could raise a child, sure I was in the head of the adventures guild and more than proven my worth, but a child, well that's quite different. But I felt that he needed me.  
I always reached out when I felt like I needed advice or support, and I did my best to take up the charge of raising him the best I could alone. It was a little more complicated with him being mute and all, having to guess what he needed and finding other ways to help him communicate, but eventually, sign language helped with that. It got more straightforward from there; the hard work was more than worth it."  
Baderon stopped, "Aye um, I think I went on a bit of a tangent, didn't I?"

"No, it's alright, it's helping me," Y'shtola says encouragingly.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're right in letting things take their course, and I think she might surprise you. I feel that she won't pull your leg with every little thing. It's good that they have an existing connection, will do good on that."

Y'shtola felt more at ease, but she was surprised when Baderon added,  
"Although, I'm not sure if I'm one to talk, having sent to him away to Sharyan and all. I couldn't always spend time with Amethyrel'a, and he would get bored with the lessons at the Archanist's guild. I feared if it continued, it would have dire consequences later on. When the opportunity came for him to study in Sharyan and dealt with my concerns, I didn't want him to miss it. He was young, but I could tell he was very much in agreement. I hope he's grown to feel it was worth it."

Y'shtola nodded in agreement, "I'd say he more than does. When we first met, my mentor Matoya cursed Loisoux and the higher-ups for taking him away from his home. She wouldn't stand for him becoming a ploy to teach another gifted in magics only to elevate Sharlyan's status. Still, she was surprised when Amethyrel'a convinced her himself that it was his choice, and he would do anything to make the most of it.  
It must have been not easy to send him away, but I know he loved getting letters and gifts sent from you. I know he would say you made the right decision and more than appreciates that you did your best to raise him, turning him into the man he is today. Although he might be a bit biased about going to Sharlyan because he found love in Ulleonne and me."

"Ha, that's true, the way he ran up to Ulleonne, it felt like years of worry had lifted from my soldiers. I'm glad he gave you all the support you needed as well."

"Oh, we definitely did. Sometimes you can tell Amethyrel'a won't sit still until you've convinced him that he has done enough. I swear he took up cooking and tea-making so that he could leverage more in paying us back for helping him. But eventually, he grew to be more confident that he always has done more than enough. However, the tea he made did capstone that. But in all seriousness, you should feel proud for everything you did for him and what he's accomplished."

"I do. I always have been proud of Amethyrel'a and glad he's turned into such a good man. Anyways, I feel like I've kept you up long enough. I'll arrange something special tomorrow morning for you all as thanks."

"That sounds lovely! Thank you so much for taking the time to talk with me. I feel much better, as well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, hope you get some good shut-eye."


End file.
